The goal of this National Heart Lung Blood Institute (NHLBI) short-term research training program is to provide research opportunities for students from disadvantaged backgrounds, racial and ethnic minorities, individuals with disabilities and others who are underrepresented in biomedical research (trainees), so that they will contribute to a diverse biomedical research community. We intend to accomplish this goal by providing these students with a clear view of the excitement and rewards associated with cardiovascular, pulmonary, sleep disorder, and hematologic research. The primary activity continues to be the accomplishment of a laboratory or clinical research project. A series of carefully designed activities give a broader perspective than any single research mentor can provide. Several elements also specifically provide students with knowledge and skills that will help them succeed in their future educational endeavors and actively engage as part of multidisciplinary research teams. Specific Aims include: 1. Recruit 6 undergraduate trainees and 12 medical student trainees from national pools of talented applicants to the NHLBI short-term research training program at Mayo Clinic. 2. Provide trainees with dynamic research experiences under the guidance of a skilled mentor working in an area of cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic or sleep disorder research. 3. Expose trainees to a wide array of research areas, both basic science and patient-oriented, through weekly scientific seminars designed for advanced undergraduate and beginning medical students. 4. Motivate and encourage students interested in basic science research to continue this career path by showing them the direct applicability of such research to human disease and the power of multidisciplinary research teams. 5. Provide trainees broader career development through group activities, individual career counseling, access to diverse researcher role models, and provide the reasons why they should thoroughly integrate research into their career. The program is evaluated by trainees, research faculty mentors and an external evaluator. Tracking of participants is accomplished by regular contact by phone and email to provide advice and to obtain updates.